lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Glflegolas/Region Spotlight -- Issue 28 -- April 7, 2018
Good day, everyone, Since the last region spotlight I released was on April Fools, I suppose it was going to be kind of hard to take it especially seriously. Have no fear though, today we're back to our regularly scheduled programming and we'll do a region spotlight on Middle-Earth, not on the lands of Mata Nui. This time, the region that I will be featuring is rather far to the north, and is one of the regions where I did a man vs Middle-Earth series some time ago. It's the Coldfells. Where are they? The Coldfells are located some distance south-east of Angmar, immediately west of the Misty Mountains. To their south lie the Lone-lands, and if you travel even farther south, you'll come to the Trollshaws. If you want to get here as quickly as possible from the Great East Road, go east until you're level with the Trollshaws, then go due northward. Do be careful on your travels, for Aragorn's father was slain in this region by a Hill-troll. What do you like about this region? Forested hills man! For some reason this theme keeps on popping up in my favourite regions, and these forested hills have snow on their summits. What's not to like about that? The softwood forests in this region (as with all the mod's softwood forests) look spectacular (not least because I suggested adding three of the mod's softwood trees several years ago) as well, and the dark blue water makes a nice contrast with the dark green grass and brighter colours of the tree foliage. There's also lots of structures to loot, and fighting all those Trolls at night keeps you on your toes. As nice as this region is, it doesn't beat the Trollshaws, because they have mixed forests and brighter grass, but it still has to be one of my personal favourites. Any advice for travelers? For those who wish to travel to this part of Middle-Earth, be careful if you're allied with the Free Peoples. Orcs and Wargs allied with Gundabad, along with Hill-trolls and Stone-trolls allied with Angmar, but you'll only find these at night. During the day, your only companions will be wildlife, aside from the occasional Bandit. Angmar, the Hillmen of Rhudaur, and Gundabad all invade this place on occasion. For those allied with Angmar or Gundabad, there shouldn't be too much of a problem to survive here, but do watch out for Ranger of the North invasions on occasion. All players should be aware of the fact that replacing lost troops here won't be easy, as no structures spawning unit traders can be found here. Gallery ColdfellsLake.png|Lake, surrounded by trees. ColdfellsLakeOfIslands.png|A "lake of islands" with mountains in the background. What this game can generate never ceases to amaze me. ColdfellsOldTower.png|An old Dunedain tower. ColdfellsPineOnHill.png|A couple pine trees on a nearly symmetrical hilltop. ColdfellsRuins.png|Some old ruins of Arnor and Angmar. ColdfellsSnowline.png|The cold snowline in the Coldfells (I guess they live up their name?) Category:Blog posts